You Make Me Confuse
by neznightmare
Summary: Harry bertemu dengan Cho Chang anak Ravenclaw berambutt hitam panjang. Harry terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tetapi Severus Snape sepertinya menimbulkan halangan baginya.


"Proffesor Snape"panggil Harry dari kejauhan. "Ya, ."jawabnya. severus snape berpenampilan rapi hari hari ini terutama rambutnya. Rambutnya baru di creambath buah wanginya "waahhhh". Tataannya pun tersusun rapih.

Harry memperhatikan rambut smape. Snape ge-er diliatin, dia pun tebar pesona dan mengibaskan rambut pendeknya di depan Harry, seperti rambut sunsilk gitu dech.

Harry bukannya terpesona ia malah mau muntah. "ih jijai banget kena setan apa nih guru."batin si Harry. Harry sampain lupa apa yang mau dia bilang gara-gara rambut snape.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Proffesor Snape.

"Cuma miscall prof" jawab Harry ngasal. Harry kabur dari situ dari situ.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor Harry berpapasan dengan anak Ravenclaw berambut panjang bernama Cho Chang. Kali ini Harry benar-benar terpesona. Mata mereka bertemu. Cho Chang hanya tersenyum sambil membawa buku dan perkamen, lalu ia meningalkan Harry yang terpaku di situ.

"Hmm cho wangi sekali. Rambutnya wangi sampo Sunsilk. Badannya wangi sabun Lux, giginya wangi Pepsodent, bajunya wani molto sekali bilas. Waw." Kata Harry terpesona, ketika Cho telah berlalu.

Karena terpesona Harry mengikuti Cho dari belakan. Harry penasaran ke mana Cho Chan peri. Mungkin saja nanti Harry bias berbincang denan Cho.

Cho tidak menyadari ada makhluk yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak disanka dan tak didua ternyata Cho datang menemui professor snape. Cho datang untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya yan kemarin lupa ia berikan, Tapi Harry berpikiran lain. Ia mengira ada apa-apa dengan mereka berdua. Harry kesal. Dia terus mengikuti Cho. Sampai di depan pintu ruanan , cho menggtuk pintu dan di persilahkan masuk. Lahh.. si Harry Cuma bias nguping dari luar.

"Proffesor, maaf menggangu, saya hanya ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Ini tugas saya." Cho melatakkan perkamennya di atas meja.

Dari luar suaranya tak terdengar jelas. Harry Cuma dengar "Proffesor, maaf menggaruk. Saya Cuma ingin bilang saya suka Proffesor." Ihh kebangetan deh kupinnya si Harry, gak pernah di bersihin ap? "Hiks..hiks.. ternyata aku kalah keren denan "kata Harry sedih.

Harry meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menuju ruang rekreasi gryffindor sambil bersedih ria "Hancur Hatiku" katanya sedih.

Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan mencari 2 orang sahabatnya untuk curhat. Harry menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatnya itu, Ron dan Hermione. Ron malah tertawa mendengar cerita sahabtnya itu. "Hahaha… kau jatuh cinta? Baru kali ini ku lihat kau jatuh cinta Harry. Dan kau jatuh cinta denan Cho Chang tapi dia malah mencintai Proffesor Snape dan mungkin Snape menyukaimu. Hahahaha.." Ron tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir Cho Chang memanglah cantik. Hahahaha."tawa Ron meledak lagi.

"Ron"bentak Hermione. "Hentikan ta.." belum sempat Hermy melanjutkan bicaranya Ron sudah deluan bicara.

"Kau cemburu kan Hermione?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ayolah Hermione jujur saja. JAdi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku mau bilang JANGAN KETAWA BESAR-BESAR, NAFASMU BAU SEKALI BAU NAGA TAU."

Muka Ron lansung merah padam. Ia malu. Harry merasa terhibur dengan ini. Ia pun tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

3-3

Makan malam tiba. Semua murid dari segala penjuru asrama memasuki aula besar untuk perbaikan gizi alias makan. Guru-guru pun ikut melahap makanan nan lezat itu. Makan malam berjalan mulus seperti biasa tak ada keributan yan kadan terjadi. Usai makan malam Harry bertekad menemui Cho. Harry tak bermaksud apa-apa iya hanya inin memastikan kejadiaan kemarin. Kalau tidak bertanya langsung mungkin dia bisa mati penasaran *lebay ah*. Harry pun menemui Cho yan sedang berjalan sendirian menuju asramanya.

"Ekhem .. Cho"tegur Harry. Cho berbalik dan mengibaskan rambunya _"Lagi keramas" _ralat-ralat sorry ya. "Hmm iaa Harry ada perlu denganku?"Tanya Cho heran. "Umm sebelumnya maaf aku lancang….." Dia pun bercerita saat ia menguping kemarin. Semua ia ceritakan dengan malu-malu. Cho hanya senyum-senyum mendengar cerita Harry.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya?"Tanya Harry segan tapi penuh rasa ingin tau. "Mei"

"Jadi sejak bulan Mei lalu?"Tanya Harry lagi. Cho hanya geleng-geleng sambil ketawa yang di tahan.

"Bukan mei yang lalu berarti mei 2 tahun yang lalu atau 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah Cho memendam perasaanya selama itu. Sebegitukah Cho terhadap Proffesor Snape?"pikir Harry.

"Mei. Mei be yes Mei be no. Hahaha."kata Cho Chang. Ia pun berbalik dan meniggalkan Harry. Cho berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa lepas sampai-sampai ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena tawanya. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. "Haduh kok bisa sih harry mikir gitu dia pasti salah dengar dan sekarang salah paham. Hahaha biarin ajaa deh"

Harry tak mengerti maksud Cho. Tapi ia bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Okelah kalau beg-beg-begitu. Aku akan menjalankan misi baru. Liat saja nanti Cho. Heh."kata Harry


End file.
